Data' little Sister
by sineadkfoley
Summary: Short story: After passing a tare in space Data, Riker and Geordi swap places and bodies with their parallel counter parts.


**Star Trek**

**Data' little Sister**

Geordi La Forge was tending to some strange fluctuations in the engineering room when Data wondered in with a determined look on his face,

"Geordi?" Data asked

Geordi looked up at his best friend,

"Data, I already told the Captain I need time to find the source of the fluctuations, he didn't need to send you down here to keep watch"

"He doesn't want your watch and he didn't send me down here" Data said genuinely confused, Geordi smiled, "I have nothing to do until these fluctuations have stopped so I'm going to conduct an experiment on this" Data told him, presenting him with a toy of the Enterprise, "I believe it's what 21st century humans called a _toy_, I want to make it fly"

"What do you need from me?" Geordi asked Data

"A circuit board please" Data said

Geordi got Data what he asked for and frowned at his childlike wonder and the way he practically skipped out of the engine room,

"La Forge to the bridge" Gerodi said, tapping the communicator on his chest

"Riker here, go ahead" Riker said

"It's Data, he's a little too childlike, I'm worried these fluctuations are interfeering with his ciruits" Geordi told him,

"How so?" Riker asked

"Well he was confused by my choice of words for a start and then said he had nothing to do until the fluctuations had stopped so he was going to coduct an experiment on his toy ship and needed a circuit" Gerodi said,

"He told us you asked for him...he doesn't have the capasity to lie...I'll go and check on him" Riker said, "Riker out"

In the living room of a cute little house, on a quiet close on a planet that looked like Earth a young girl with brown hair was playing with her toy Enterprise. A boy came into the room in blue pyjamas and sighed,

"I don't need you keeping watch Dina" The boy said

"I don't want your watch" Dina said

"Huh?" The boy asked in confusion, "What are you...?"

"I'm an android" She said

"No, what're you doing?" He asked

"I have nothing to do until these fluctuations have stopped so I'm going to conduct an experiment on this. I want to make it fly but I'm missing a circuit" She told him

"Why're you on the Hollar Deck?" He asked her

"Shut up Stoker" Dina said

"And why do you look like a child?"

"I...don't!"

"I...don't" Data said as he picked up his toy and put it on a launch pad, "Do, do di"

"Data? It's Riker can I come in?" Riker called from behind Data' door

"Enter" Data said

Riker came into the room just as Data got the toy to fly. He ducked out of it's way and it broke on the wall of the corridor outside,

"Data" Riker exclaimed, "What's wrong with you?"

Data looked around inocently and then at Riker,

"What was that?" He asked

"What was what?" Riker asked

"This is La Forge, these readings are going crazy!" Came La Forge' voice but it was muffled

"Data is turning into a baby?" Riker asked in question

Over on the other ship Dina and her friend Stoker looked up as the room shook and then went outside as the sky vanished and was replaced by five floors of black and red with a square ceiling,

"What as that?" Dina asked

A beam hit her and she vanished before Stoker' eyes,

"Dina!"

"Data!" Riker screeched as Data vanished in a beam of light, "Captain Pikard this is Riker Data has been taken"

"I don't need a stiker" Captain Pikard replied

"What!?" Riker called back

He left and went straight to the engine room to see Geordi

"What is going on around here?" Geordi

"I don't know but Data' gone" Riker said, "And Pikard thought I wanted him to get a striker...computer where is Data!?"

"Last location Hollar Deck 12"

"We don't have a...never mind" Riker said

"Let's start there anyway, these fluctuations could have caused a malfunction in the transportera and sent him there" Geordi suggested

Data and Dina appeared in a nothing space with two walls of swirling lights between them. They stepped through with ease and met each other,

"Hello" Data said, "Are you my new playmate?"

"Awe! You're cute!" Dina said

"No one will play with me today, they're all too busy" Data said, "Where are we?"

"Uh...I don't know but I think we've swapped mechanisms somehow"

"I was a girl" Data said

"I was a boy but now you're a boy and I'm a girl" Dina said

Riker and Geordi entered the Hollar Deck with trepidation and were stunned to find themselves on part of a close with a 21st centruy house, door wide open and a toy Enterprise floating around,

"Data?" Riker called before turning into a child,

"Riker!" Geordi called before also turning into a child. He looked behind him, "Door!"

The door opened and they ran out of the room, into a bald woman with stern eyes,

"Who're you?" She asked

"Riker! 1st in command after Pikard" Child Riker said

The woman laughed,

"And who are you supposed to be? Maud?" Then to the woman beside her she added, "It's amazing this new child setting at least we know it won't turn those already children into babies"

"Child setting?" Child Geordi asked, "Excuse me Captain, but which way to the obersrvations room?" The bald woman pointed and child Geordi grabbed a hold of child Riker and walked him off, "We're not on the Enterprise anymore, our Hollar Deck has a child setting for childhood memories but it doesn't turn the adults into children"

Dina and Data sat cross legged on the floor in this nothing space,

"How do you know that I am Data and you are Dina!?" Dina asked

"My room was on the wrong side" Data told her

"I had a memory bank of a child in my maker' past, his sister. They lived in a house on a close on a planet like Earth in the style of the 21st century. I was on the Hollar Deck visiting him as a child but I was not aware of my change in appearance" Dina said

Child Geordi and Child Riker entered the obersvations room and became adults again. Gerodi pointed out the window,

"These windows are in the wrong place and that planet is on the wrong side. Their Android is a girl, the computers show a tare in the fabric of space because there were two of the same ship but from parallels to each other, it's been like that for a couple of days now only the effects were gradual" Geordi said

"So how do we get back to our own ship?" Riker asked

"I think the Hollar Deck is the catalist, we need to be there...I just hope Data and his female self work it out. They need to swap sides again so we can repair the tare"

Dina and Data got up,

"If I go the way you came and you go the way I came we should in theory end up back on our own ships" Dina said

Data nodded shook Dina' hand and stepped through the wall Dina came through,

Dina went through the wall Data came through.

There was a flash of light as Geordi and Riker entered the Hollar Deck again and there as the light faded was Data.

Dina smiled at the empty room with multipul floors and skipped out after receiving a call from the female captain to come to to bridge,

"On my way!"

"Data?" Riker asked

"It is me sir" Data said, "We happened upon a tare in space, this was the childhood home of my maker. I chose to tap into it out of curiosity as we were crossing the tare in space and somehow it transported me to the parallel world, a parallel Enterprsie where I am a child, my maker' sister"

Riker and Geordi smiled at each other,

"Welcome home Data" Geordi smiled

"Geordi..." Data said and then he hugged Geordi and Riker, "Thank you...for being my friends"

**The End **


End file.
